


Love ME

by Hibari1_san



Series: SportsFest 2020 : Bonus Round 3 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Post-Break Up, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san
Summary: "Prompt:Love is Hard for Otaku by Fujita"
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: SportsFest 2020 : Bonus Round 3 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911631
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: SportsFest 2020





	Love ME

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OAKtoONT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OAKtoONT/gifts).



> I mostly followed the vibe of the first episode mixed with more or less time skip Kuroo and Kenma. Assume they're in their mid-twenties and they never met Bokuto in hs. Also I know it's inspired by Grey's Anatomy at the end.
> 
> (There's Mentioned past Kuroo/Akaashi)

“Kenma !”

The sound permeated his hearing despite his earbuds firmly dug into his canals. His entire body paused at the familiar voice and in some corner of his mind, he registered the _Game Over_ tune of his latest video game obsession. Heart pounding, he spinned his chair towards the door.

And there he was.

Hair slightly shorter but still as unruly as ever, all muscles and broad shoulders shamefully hidden below a tailored suit, and a smile so bright, Kuroo Tetsurō stood at the entrance in all his delicious glory.

Kenma took the bluetooth device out as this childhood friend whom he hadn’t seen since he had moved to Kansai with his boyfriend some two years ago, strolled in his office.

“Kuro.”

He acknowledged, carefully hiding the turmoil of his feelings behind his neutral tone and poker face.

Unfortunately, Kuro didn’t seem to have lost his Kenma-ese and he looked apologetic.

“Hey. Sorry I didn’t contact you before coming. And for coming to your office, I know you must be busy.”

He looked around at the impressive size of the room, all bay windows, tasteful living room corner and breathtaking view.

“Wow, Kenma.”

“It’s a bit much, I know. The board suggested I keep this type of official office to receive business partners and the like. They said no one would take me seriously in my playroom.”

He laughed.

“And they would be right. I’ve seen your playroom and it’s impressive but maybe not for the normies only looking to make a deal.”

Kenma looked down at his Switch. It had been too long since he had last seen and interacted with his lifelong crush. It was too soon. He wasn’t ready. His mask would slip. He typed on the console, resuming his playing as a way to distract himself and to appear nonchalant when in fact, he was hyper aware of the other presence.

“So ? What brings you here ? So far from home.”

Kuro let out a nervous chuckle, and Kenma’s interest was immediately picked.

“Uh… That’s… That’s a pretty long story. I wouldn’t wanna bother you with that at work, so how about we go drinking tonight ? It’s been so long.”

He bit back the accusatory retort that was burning his lips and nodded instead.

“Ok. I’ll make reservations. 7 ok ?”

“Perfect. I’ll come fetch you, I’ll be in the lobby.”

“Sure.”

After that, he promptly left. And Kenma let out the breath he had been holding. He only knew three things at this point : Kuro was in Tōkyō and staying the night, and he was still madly and completely in love with him despite not having heard from him in years. He tiredly called his assistant.

“Make a reservation for tonight, 7pm at the Sky Tree. The usual.”

“Yes, Sir.”

He looked back at his lit up screen and set the Switch aside. Only work could save his mind from spiraling down with theories. He would know what happened soon enough.

* * *

Kuro was as amazed by the place as he had been of his office, pointing out every little thing that jumped to him. Kenma couldn’t stop a smile from stretching on his face. He knew his childhood friend would have been satisfied with a random Izakaya chain on the main street, but he had wanted to show off. And his plan seemed to be working.

“Hey, Kenma. Do you come to this place often ? The hostess seemed to know you.”

He eyed the menu to occupy himself. He knew it by heart by now. Not that it stopped him from still ordering the same things.

“Oh, yeah. I come here with our high school classmates sometimes. I’ve also invited our families here once I hit a million subscribers.”

“Oh, so that’s the place grandma wouldn’t shut up about. Dad said the tuna was amazing.”

Kenma chuckled.

“I’m surprised he even remembered the food considering the amount of _shochu_ he drank that day.”

“Yeah, dad always forgets himself when he’s celebrating. That was a pretty big milestone for you. Sorry I wasn’t there.”

He waved the apology off.

“I already told it not to worry about it. Stop apologising. You didn’t have a choice. You had a rough move right ?”

The subject of the boyfriend floated between them, but the millionaire could guess it wasn’t time yet if he wasn’t bringing it up himself. They put their menus down and, like clockwork, the waiter appeared and took their orders.

It’s only once they were served food and onto their second bottle of shochu that Kuro dropped the bomb.

“Keiji and I broke up.”

Kenma’s jaw failed to close on his maki and it fell right back onto the elegant _gyokusendo_ serving plate. Oblivious to him, the single man laughed.

“Well, no that’s not exactly correct. I discovered that Keiji was in love with another guy and I set them up.”

He gulped down the remaining of his drink before refilling his glass, still as joyful.

Eyes wide, Kenma felt his stomach flip.

“YOU WHAT !?”

He chuckled.

_He chuckled !!_

“Yeah, well I’ve been scouting the Kansai Division teams you know and got along great with some of them. There was one I really bonded with. A real amazing wing spiker, Kenma. Anyway, we started hanging out and obviously he met Keiji.”

He sipped his glass.

“Anyway, they became friends too. And eventually developed feelings.”

Kenma was dumbfounded.

“But- ...what ?”

“Really, Kenma. Aren’t you listening to me ? That would be a first.”

“I did. But, how ? How can you be so calm ?”

He sighed.

“Well, I wasn’t as calm when I learnt it, obviously. At first, I just thought Keiji had a bit of a crush on Bokuto so I brushed it off. I tried for us to get past that ‘bump in the road’, but it was futile. I guess I could have just left it at that. But at this point I realised that they both were hopelessly pining for each other, so I thought that at least something good should come out of this horrible mess.”

_Oh._

Kenma closed his eyes. Obviously this idiot set them up. He was probably the only idiot he knew that would cheer on his own boyfriend as he proceeded to leave him for one of his best friends.

“I figure you were successful.”

“I was ! Oh, by the way I know that you don’t need to be offered those with all the money you’re making, but then you wouldn’t happen to know someone who would like tickets to every MSBY matches right ? Poor guy didn’t realise I can get into every volleyball game considering my position. They also paid for my move back to Tōkyō.”

At this, Kenma perked up, hope slowly blooming in him. He realised it wasn’t very classy of him to feel this happy considering what his childhood friend had been going to, but he rationalised that he would have indulged if Kuro had been more miserable instead of this happy face even if the possibility that it was a facade was high.

“You’re back ?”

“Yeah, I accepted a promotion and I was expected here for work.”

“I see. Well, for what’s worth I’m glad you’re back. Even though the circumstances sucked.”

He laughed. Sincerely this time, Kenma noted.

“They really did. But it’s been a few months already, I’m doing better. I tried focusing on the positive points. Like, I’m back in the city where the people I love live, I got a kick-ass promotion, and I can now openly watch silly animes and display my figurines and nendoroids ! Let’s cheer to that !”

He extended his glass to his and Kenma bumped them together.

“ _KANPAI !_ ”

He observed him as he ordered another plate. He was sure chirpy for someone who has just lost a three year long relationship. He wondered if he should wait to make a move. He had said it had been a few months already. And a lot of people jumped into other relationships as rebounds.

His grip tightened around his glass. He didn’t want to be a rebound though. He wanted to be The One. He wanted them to be in a relationship together for the rest of their lives.

He wanted Kuro to love him. The same way he loved him.

He spoke up and Kuro lifted his face to look at him while stuffing his face with the food that had just arrived.

“If you think about it, then wouldn’t I be the best choice ?”

He could see the confusion on his face.

“You want to be with someone who would accept every aspect, every part of you, and would love you. We’ve known each other for so long, I probably know you better than I know myself, and vice-versa. I’d be there when you fanboy about your favourite anime or character, and I would buy the shojo manga you’d be too embarrassed to buy yourself.”

Kuro swallowed slowly before he opened his mouth and asked hesitantly.

“What are you saying, Kenma ?”

“I’m saying that I love you, Kuro. And that if you were to choose me, I’m sure I would make you happy. I’m telling you you should do that. You should choose me, you should date me, you should love _me_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! I hope you enjoyed :3
> 
> This fic is crossposted on Dreamwidth.


End file.
